Zalakriva
Concise Summary of Zalakriva Zalakriva or "Land of Valleys" is a kingdom located in the Takatoriv Range and a haven to the Veskari. Zalakriva was not initially a united kingdom, originally it consisted of a myriad of city-states controlled by certain clans. These city-states were formed due to the impeding barriers that were the rugged mountains of Takatoriv. This initial isolation lead to many different groups gaining expertise in certain aspects.This isolation soon broke as more exploration achieved, leading to the revealing of each others' ideals. In some circumstances city-states found their ideals to match, however, most city-states rejected each others' ideals. Eventually war ensued over these ideals, this war was called "Rakanatarival" or "War of Eleven Passes." Eventually the leading city-state that had been mastering the art of archery, Veshazia, began to win the war and eventually took its main competitor, Yalhizara, ''which would later become the capital of ''Zalakriva. '' Once ''Yalhizara was captured the Veshazia established a tent government (a military controlled government similar to martial law but permanent) to defuse rebellions and keep what would later become Zalakriva in one united piece. During this time much cultural reform was taken; above many, the military had a fond influence on its people making them much more respectful and honor seeking. Other things such as ideals mainly were adopted from Yalihizara, ''these ideals consisted of primarily self-sufficiency and maintenance.These ideals also blended into the military making them form security regimens for all of the city-states as well as forming the very first laws which had a dual purpose as codes. These laws and codes were called "''Nakivrizra" or "Code of Honor and Life." Life continued well under the Veshazia tent government and its codes, however, just outside the Takatoriv range there was one city-state that was not initially found, Krivalat, ''and by that time it had grown substantially in power taking hold of the majority of the plateau that led to the ''Takatoriv Range.The Veshazia tent government sent its army to take control of this outlying city-state. However, to their surprise they had their own army of equal size but equipped quite differently and their city sat in a pass with large walls that almost looked like the carved roots of mountains on either side, hence the reason Krivalat ''means "Grand Pass City." Sieges were done but none were sucessful, eventually the war tired both sides and ended with a stalemate. Both the ''Krivalat and Veshazia government made the "Tazkranaliva" or "The Treaty of Unity", however, they let Krivalat have its independence as it was rightly fought for. Post of the treaty, a second blending of cultures was taken, however, this brought in foreign influences as well since Krivalat was an exterior city and was able to trade and get ideas from other countries. Veshazia thought these influences would be a threat to their already well refined society, so they took a selective approach that began the xenophobic ways of Zalakriva. The Veshazia government encouraged Krivalat to be a filter for them, this eventually led to a decline in trade but also to a spurt of cultural identity which further preferred isolationism and became further more xenophobic. This cultural spurt led to dissolving of the Veshavia tent government and the establishment of the Republic of Zalakriva as it is known now. The Eleven City-States of the Eleven Passes These Eleven City-States were the first civilizations in the Takatoriv Range, besides the exterior civilization of Krivalat. ''Each of these civilizations were put through different circumstances, thus making them vary greatly from each other. The early isolation, caused by the rough terrain of the ''Takatoriv Range, aided the variation of the civilizations. Since the isolation lasted for a significant amount of time before exploration of the Takatoriv Range was feasible, expertise was gained in certain methods of survival and efficiency. Expertise varies from archery to flight and from terraces to architecture, making the eventual blending of cultures to be lucrative. This is a collection of each civilizations' contribution to the identity of Zalakriva. Veshazia One of the most prominent city-states in the Takatoriv Range along with ''Yalhizara, ''was actually very humbly found. In their valley no river flowed but instead a forest lay covering its floor. Their food was not fish from a river nor crops from a terrace watered by the river, instead it was the other animals of the forest. They became excellent hunters, using the bow as their weapon. Over time techniques improved and led way to schools of archery, where certain techniques were practiced to perfection, however, this did not abandon the old ways of training which were passed down from father to son. Eventually as the civilization began to gain a surplus of food they began taking on other concerns such as government. This government was a republic, for they thought it was ideal to have equal control since everyone's work was equally important to their survival. Category:Countries Category:Zalakriva Category:WIP